


Take the hour glass and drop it

by flyingisabetterwordforfalling (FlyingFalling)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends, Dancing, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, German translation available, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFalling/pseuds/flyingisabetterwordforfalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing around each other, dancing on their own and finally dancing together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the hour glass and drop it

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Take the hour glass and drop it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533743) by [FlyingFalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFalling/pseuds/FlyingFalling)



> The title is from the song Satellite by Nickelback, and inspired this little story. (I just had to write this now, because I'm way too hyped up because of the new movie, rather its trailer.) -I hope you like my story and enjoy reading it. :)

Steve laughed as Bucky pulled him to his feet. His drawing slipped off his folded legs, as well as his drawing materials. Bucky grabbed the smaller man's other hand and straightened his posture, instructing him to bend his arms a little. Moments later, he led the other young man in small circles around the room. As far as possible in the small room, almost completely filled with the wardrobe and bed alone, therefore completely crowded. The cool metal grid of the bed, which they had been sharing for several months now, made him leap forward, as Steve lead both of them against it. Inadvertently, as Bucky would not actually let him lead.

Laughing Bucky let himself fall to the side, taking Steve with him. They almost landed next to the bed and Steve just laughed even more when Bucky just in time grabbed his waistband and pulled Steve next to him. However, Bucky kneeled immediately beside him, as Steve began to cough. Almost apologetically smiling Steve looked at him, shook his head slightly and assured him he was all right.

Bucky nudged him lightly in the shoulder and sat back down next to him.

"If you prefer suffocating to dancing, it does not make any sense that I am teaching you to dance.", his tone was jokingly, however still slightly worried.

Steve grumbled something in response and Bucky nudged him slightly again, this time more gently.

"As if a dame would ever be interested in me ..."

Bucky rolled onto his side, as he looked over at Steve, smiling to himself, as the other replied. Whatever lay in their future, this moment was precious to both men. They had time.

"You better believe it, punk."

"Jerk."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As much as it pained him to do it, Steve focused on awakening his memories. His face was as young as back then, but looked so much older. His voice was still his, but altogether, it was not. The assassin who had tried to kill him was not Bucky. But even before he lost his mask his movements were painfully familiar. He knew Bucky's body in training, in combat, in dance.

But he was no longer himself. Yet the soldier had not killed him, although he had the chance. 

Steve did not give up hope, he knew that his former best friend still existed. Somehow, somewhere Bucky was still there, trapped inside what was now the Soldier.  
Steve had lost Bucky once. He would not allow this, rather his own mistake a second time. For him, he would go to the ends of the earth -as often as necessary.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With one fluid motion, he wiped the blood off his mouth, spat. Bucky pulled him back up, he was also bleeding, had as many countless wounds as Steve. One of his eyes was swollen, but his metal hand was still closed around Steve's arm. As if he could not let go of him.

Steve looked at him, looked into his eyes. He knew that look, had known it for so long. Had yet never seen it this clearly. He wished that time would stop, just stand still.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Again, the two man danced. It had been years, even decades ago since their last dance together. But Bucky's laughter was as sincere and gentle as ever. Steve looked at him, a warm smile on his lips.  
In a few days they would dance in front of an audience, but Bucky could not be persuaded for anything in the world to take a dance class. If he had to dance, he said, then he would dance to songs of their time, with matching dances. Steve guessed that there was still another reason, but he politely did not broach the subject again.

And now Steve led him, in small circles through their bedroom.  
Bucky managed to knock him off his stride a little, when he blew a kiss on his ring finger, the metal band on it, noting the slight blush on Steve's cheeks.

He might be Captain America, but it was still a sign of the human being behind this persona. No matter who he was, as whom most people knew him, for Bucky Steve was still just that. Simply Steve, his best friend. The man he considered most important. The person he loved with every thing he had and in a few days his husband. His Steve, the former little guy from Brooklyn. He would follow him, wherever he went, till the end of the line.


End file.
